


Detroit: Become Human One Shot Collection

by MrsCitty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCitty/pseuds/MrsCitty
Summary: A long while ago I wrote some one shots of DBH on my Tumblr and took on requests for it.I just wanted a place where I could put my stories where it's easier to find them and skim through them!It's mostly fluff but also a bit angsty ones.I wrote them with a female reader in mind but some one shots can be taken as gender neutral.Btw this is my first time posting on here and I have no idea how I should tag all this etc so if you have some feedback for me on that, that would be awesome!





	1. Quick Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first one shot I posted because I was bored before really commiting to requests and stuff  
> This one doesn't use any pronounces and is therefore genderneutral though I think it's still noticeable i had a female reader in mind, I'm sorry
> 
> Original Note from me at the beginning: bc I haven’t written anything in ten thousand years and I was just in the mood…just writing whatever so I hope you don’t mind this? I think it’s obvious I haven’t written anything in years lmao…planning to write more I like this boi but I’m too afraid to write abt him

“Shit, shit, shit.” you cursed as you made your way through your precinct towards your desk. You were late. Again. But this time it wasn’t your fault! The barista at the coffee shop, which just happened to be a friend of yours, pulled you in a conversation which you just couldn’t walk away from.

Normally this wasn’t as bad but just this morning you got a message from Hank your lieutenant, coworker and friend who told you that he is taking you with him on a few cases hence why you were supposed to be in the precinct punctual but alas your private life got in the way. As an excuse you also bought Hank a coffee, maybe it’ll help. It would probably help more if you actually spiked it. 

You arrived at your desk, your back pointed at Hank. Setting down your things you begun to ramble “I’m so sorry, Hank. I really didn’t mean to be late it just happened. I also bought a coffe as an excuse. Listen, I’m…” 

You stopped talking when you turned around and saw two people. Well, one Hank and one Android. Hank was rubbing his temples, obviously annoyed. Though you were not sure if it was because of you or the Android standing behind him. 

You slowly put Hank’s coffee on his desk “So, what is happening?” you asked while pointing at the tall Android who awkwardky smiled at you. Though Hank didn’t answer immediately. He first took a big sip from his hot coffee. Seemed like he needed it. Good for you. 

The Android though took the matters into his own hands “My name is Connor. I’m the Android sent by CyberLife to investigate the incidents with deviant Androids.”

You nodded slowly “Well, Connor, nice to meet you. I’m (Y/N) (L/N)”

“Anyways, now that introductions are out of the way,” Hank let out a big annoyed sigh “We have to go to a homicide scene.”  
“I just got here!”  
“Your problem, you were late.”  
“God damn it…” you muttered and followed Hank to his car.  
The Android, no Connor, ever faithfully behind you two.  
_______________________________________________________________

Working as a cop in Detroit is generally pretty great. You like solving mysteries and it’s such an amazing feeling when suddenly all the puzzle pieces are falling together into one big picture. It was almost exhilarating. 

Hence why you were afraid taking an Android with you who had a super brain and could analyze substances by licking it.  
You would lie if you didn’t say it was gross to see how Connor just licked some blood from the ground.  
But besides that it actually had the opposite effect! It was great to get rough details of the substances instead of waiting that the forensic team gets the full Analysis and then gets back to you. 

But right now you needed a break from all the drama at the precinct, take all the death and misery away from you. So you decided to drive to a park you used to visit all the time with your parents when you were younger. It always reminded you of all the peaceful times. Times of love and life. 

A content smile spread across your face as you sat down on a swing. Closing your eyes you begun swinging, letting the cold winter air tousle your hair. 

A few moments passed like this when suddenly a very familiar voice seemed to appear out of nowhere “Aren’t you freezing, (L/N)?” 

It was Connor. 

You stopped swinging and looked at him, your smile still present “Oh, I’m not planning to stay long outside. I just needed to get away from everything.” 

Connor nodded slowly, processing what you just said “So, I take it this place is important to you?”

“Ever the detective.” you joked “But what I’m wondering is how and why you found me.” 

Connor blinked a few times his usually blue LED turned yellow for a moment but then immediately back to blue “I… I wanted to ask you something.”

You had to admit. You noticed Connor changing since the day you’ve met him. His robotism decreased. He talked and moved more and more like a real human. It was quite charming actually. In a weird and unexpected way.  
You just had a smile on your face whenever he walked into the room. Connor became someone who you could always depend on. It was nice. Connor’s changes were nice.  
After all he, The Connor send from CyberLife, stopped chasing a Deviant in order to save you and Hank. Even the cranky Hank begun warming up to him because of that.

“Well, ask away.” you answered, still slowly swinging. 

Connor seemed genuinley troubled which scared you. Though before you could even say anything Connor finally said something “Do you remember that Deviant that hid on the roof and later shot himself, when I wanted to stop him?”

You nodded “If it’s about that. You did good. Even if Hank was angry but in my opinion you did good! I mean we got something! We now know about Jericho.”

Connor shook his head “No, I mean yes. What I wanted to talk about… when I connected to his memory and he killed himself I felt its emotion. I was afraid and I just needed someone elses thoughts about that.” 

“Connor, I…” you furrowed your eyebrows “I don’t know what to tell you. You have to be a bit more specific.”

That’s when you noticed Connor had his coin in one hand. 

Connor seemed nervous and almost afraid. 

His coin almost seemed like a nervous habit.

Taking all of that in you finally stood up and walked over to him. Not sure how to handle it you laid your cold hand against his cheek and moved his head up so he would stop staring at his shoes and look you in the eyes which were now filled with worry as well. You had an idea what he was thinking. 

“I think… I’m becoming…” Connor begun, “Deviant” you finished. 

His doe like eyes widened and now pratically stared through your soul. He looked for something to hold on to. He was afraid. So you mustered up a smile. The thought of him becoming Deviant must be such a big fear of him, considering that he is programmed to hunt them but something in yourself was happy. 

Truth be told you couldn’t see Androids from the beginning on as machines. They just looked too much like humans for that. It just felt wrong. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Connor finally said. 

You nodded, smile still present to reassure him “We’ll figure it out. Maybe it’s a good thing, Connor. Maybe we’ve been witchhunting the wrong people.” 

Connor’s eyes looked around, he opened his mouth but it took a moment for him to respond “I don’t think so. They are a danger to humans.” His programming took over again. 

Sighing you took a few steps back from Connor “Let’s go back. My break is almost over anyway.” 

“You were on break?”

“Nope, but I needed one. Also you still haven’t explained how you found me.”


	2. Anxiety Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this the Reader experiences and anxiety attack after almost getting shot by a deviant. Though Connor arrives and helps them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be pretty gender neutral too but yeah
> 
> Original note: You could see this as a continuation of my Connor Drabble but I’m not sure tbh! Have fun reading?

“I don’t want to die!” The Deviant screamed, his gun pulled up, staring right in your eyes. His LED glowing a bright red. Everything happened so fast that you weren’t exactly sure what happened. All you know is that you got separated from Connor and Hank.

You gulped, you didn’t know what you were supposed to do. You weren’t as long in the force as Hank nor where you a good negotiator like Connor. You also didn’t have the reactions to pull your gun and shoot the Android before he shoots you.

“I’m not here to kill you. I’m here to talk.” you slowly begun. You saw Connor trying to negotiate a few times and now you tried your best to remember how he used to do it. What you noticed from him is that in the most situation the best approach is to calm the Deviant down as much as you can. They are under immense stress and don’t know how to handle it. Something you could sympathize with sometimes if you were completely honest.

The Deviant let his arm fall for a second only to reinforce it back up, aiming back at you.

“I don’t trust you! I have no reason to trust humans!”

“I know! But we can still talk, right? You can then decide if you want to trust me or not! I just want to help!” you yelled over at him. You just needed enough time so Connor and Hank reconvened back with you. Though you ran quite through a maze of building and just hoped that they’ll find you sooner rather than later.

“Bullshit! Why would a human want to help, us? I am a Deviant and a Killing Machine just in your eyes!” the Android gritted his teeth.

“From the evidence we found it looked like you only tried to defend yourself! “ you took slowly a step forward, “Come with us and tell us what happened and help us understand you!” You desperately tried to gain his trust.

But the Deviant just looked at you with hurt and disdain. His former owner really was able to make this Android hate humans.

 

That’s when everything happened really fast. You remembered hearing a shot, a scream, something hitting your side, you collapsing to the ground and blue blood splashing onto your face.

 

You looked down and saw Connor scrambling up from the ground trying to catch the Deviant who was now sprinting away. But instead of immediately running after it, he just looked around the corner the Deviant ran along and rather decided to turn back to you.

 

That’s when it hit you. Connor pushed you away and got shot himself. It was his blood on your face. If he hadn’t pushed you away, you would have been dead. You saw the bullet wound on his shoulder.

 

The world turned blurry. It was as suddenly the gravity of the earth pulled you down even stronger than usual making it difficult to breath. You knew you were still in some alleyway and yet you felt so distant from the world and the place.

 

Ringing for air you looked around. You saw Connor slowly approaching your shaking form. As sort of a reality check you looked at your hands which where shaking.

 

“(Y/N)?” Connor asked calmy as he knelt down next to you.

 

You shook your head. You wanted to say something but you were hyperventilating now. All you got out was “I….almost…” before you completely broke down in tears. It felt like your heart was pounding out of your chest.

There were so many instances where someone pulled a gun on you and yet here you were having an Anxiety Attack and this confusion as to why it happened now.

 

Connor gently put his hand on your cheek and wiped away the blue fluid from your face. He then proceeded to hold your head up so you had no choice but to look at him.

 

Connor looked worried for you. In a normal situation you would have smiled at that.

 

“Everything is alright.” He softly said. It surprised you. You never saw Connor like that. Being so gentle. He always insisted that he is just a machine and yet he acted so human on so many occasions.

 

Connor’s LED turned from his blue light to yellow “Everything is good. You are safe and I’m making sure it will stay that way.” He then proceeded to wipe your tears away too.

 

Seeing Connor like that you just couldn’t stop yourself from throwing yourself against him, hugging him while still crying. You didn’t expect Connor to react in any particular way so it surprised you when you felt his arms around your back.

 

Grabbing onto him your breathing finally calmed down a bit. You took the chance to consciously trying to calm yourself down.

“I’m sorry.” you whispered finally when you were able to talk again. But Connor didn’t say anything but he didn’t let go as well. In fact he secured his arms more around your back. Pressing himself more against you.

 

You stayed like that for a few moments until you both heard someone cough.

 

Finally letting go of Connor you looked up to Hank, who had a shit eating grin on his face. Oh god. You wished you could say anything, anything that could wipe this god awful grin off his face but your eyes probably still looked puffy which would make anything you say redundant.

 

Connor looked at Hank and calmly said “(Y/N) here experienced an Anxiety Attack, so I tried to help.”

 

Hank looked at Connor with content, nodded and turned back around “I’m gonna go back to the precinct and start with the paper work. Take the time off today, (Y/N). I’ll deal with Jeffrey.” And with that he walked out of the alley.

 

You half expected Connor to follow him but instead he stayed with you.

 

“Hey, Connor? Thank you. I don’t know why this just happened but I’m grateful that you helped me. You even let the Deviant get away.” you said as you turned towards him.

 

Connor nodded slowly with a smile “It just… It just seemed more important. I want you to be safe.”


	3. Detective Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets referred to as a Detective in the precinct by the others cops and gets very confused about this. The Reader clears this little misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly not proud of this one bc I didn't know what to do with this prompt but I might as well post it as well. No mention of the readers pronounces here as well. 
> 
> Original note: I wasn’t super sure what/how you meant your request but I hope you like it! It’s a bit shorter, I’m sorry for that!   
> I hope it’s something short but sweet!
> 
> Also I’m sorry for the wait but I’m currently in an exam phase so yeah!

“Good job, Detective!” A policeman said as he walked past Connor and patted him on the shoulder.

Connor and Hank just managed to solve another murder case which seemed impossible since there seemed to be no visible evidence. Lucky for them they put Hank and Connor on the case because what the humans missed Connor was able to see. There where traces of blue blood, that already disappeared, though Connor could easily identify it and reconstruct what happened.

At the end they even managed to catch the culprit.

Now, Hank was quite pleased with them, while Connor seemed irritated. Hank just put it off as Connor being Connor and sat down at his desk, slowly tapping away at his keyboard.

That’s when you walked past them and sat at your desk next to them. You saw Hank squinting at the screen and typing away with one finger per hand. Something you made fun off whenever you had the chance, though this time you let him off the hook. Only for today though!

Another Cop passed Hank’s and Connor’s desk “Good job on the last case, Lieutenant! Wouldn’t have been possible without you Detective!” and then left.

This has become a normal procedure now at the precinct. Connor’s detective work hasn’t gone unnoticed by the others. Nobody knew who begun with it but it slowly became a thing to call Connor detective but almost everybody called him like that now.

Though Connor seemed confused, even almost upset about it now.

You rolled your chair over towards Connor’s desk and put your arms and head on it. Smiling up at Connor. The Android on the other hand leaned back against his chair, lost in his own thoughts.

“Okay, what’s up?” you suddenly asked, getting back up again.

Since Hank and Connor started working together, Connor has been coming to you a lot when he had questions about how to act around Hank or just generally when he needed information about him or the precinct.

Much to Reed’s dismay this also turned into somewhat of a friendship between you and Connor. So you knew when something was bothering, Connor.

Connor looked at you, his brows furrowed “I don’t get it.”

“What is confusing you this time?” you asked, half expecting something that has to do with Hank or general human behavior.

“Whenever I come back from a case with the Lieutenant now, they are calling me Detective.” Connor slowly explained.

Now you furrowed your eyebrows and looked over to Hank, who was still busy typing away slowly at his keyboard, so you looked back towards Connor who seemed almost upset over this?

“And that’s bad?” you asked him.

Connor looked around, seeing all the other policemen around “May I talk to you in private, (L/N)?”

Was this really bothering Connor?

“Sure?” you answered and watched how Connor stood up and begun walking towards the observation room near the holding cells.

Hank was still too engrossed into his paperwork to notice what was happening. Or he just didn’t care. You weren’t sure.

Sighing you pushed your chair back to your desk and followed your friend into the observation room. No idea how Connor knew nobody would be here but it didn’t surprise you as well.

“So, Connor what is happening?”

Only now you noticed that his LED was a yellow, so it really wasn’t just confusion but he was really bothered by it.

“They are calling me Detective,” Connor told you “but I’m an Android. I’m the Android sent by CyberLife. I don’t get why they call me that.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at that, which didn’t help Connor at all, shown by the fact that he was now crossing his arms over his chest.

You shook your head with a soft smile “Connor. They are calling you Detective because they see you as one of us! If you ask me that’s an upgrade over just being called the Android sent by CyberLife.”

Connor let his arms now fall back to his sides. The yellow LED slowly turning back into blue.

“Connor they call you Detective because they respect you. You are now one of us.” you explained.

Connor blinked a few times rather than upset he now just seemed confused “But I’m an Android.”

You raised your eyebrow and took one of his hands into yours “I know. We know. But you are one of us now. Nothing you can change about the fact that we are respecting you for all the things you have done for us. Though you should still ignore whatever Reed says.”

“So, it’s a sign of respect… I understand now.”

You couldn’t help it but god damn it Connor could be adorable “Let’s go, we have work to do.”


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor confesses his feelings towards the Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No specific pronounces mentioned for the reader in this as well
> 
> Original note: She asked for Connor confessing his feelings to the reader! Have fun! I hope you like it!  
> (I need to look over it again after school but I just couldn’t wait sorry)

You saw it on your TV. The peaceful Android protest lead by Markus. Though while you secretly hoped that it would succeed, you weren’t looking for what was happening but rather you where looking for who was there.

After you got suspended and Hank and Connor got put off the case you haven’t seen Connor anymore.

 

Though you only found that out via text from Hank. You got suspended before that for punching Reed in the face. He had it coming but very unprofessional for a Cop. Hence why you were forced to enjoy a bit of unpaid vacation for three weeks.

 

But now you couldn’t reach Hank and there was no way to reach Connor but you felt like they wouldn’t just give up on the case like that so you watched TV. They wanted to stop the Deviants right? They should be there.

 

Well, Connor was there but not how you expected it. The camera showed thousands of Androids marching towards where Markus was protesting. And in front you saw him. It was just a glimpse but you were absolute sure. It was Connor.

Did that mean he was one of the Deviants now? Who cares, you knew he was safe.

 

You shut off the TV, grabbed your jacket and jumped in your car to drive towards where the protest happened. Not caring about speeding even though you are technically still a cop. You just needed to be there and make sure all is okay.

You wanted to punch this god damn FBI Agent for shooting at the peaceful Androids, you wanted to help. But most importantly you wanted to see Connor.

 

When finally arriving you sloppy parked your car near the place and just gunned it. You saw soldiers leaving the place. Androids running towards the others. And then you heard someone speak. From the voice you figured it was Markus.

 

He was talking about working with humans together and making them partners, maybe even friends and it made you smile. People shot at them. They killed them and yet he stayed peaceful. So if Connor was really there then it might mean that he became deviant. Something you and Hank already suspected.

 

You arrived at the large crowd, who was watching Markus on a big stage talking to them. In the back you saw Connor. You had to get to the stage. Pushing through you tried to get to them but there was just going on so much.

 

Suddenly they begun cheering , making it harder for you to force yourself through the crowd.

 

“Please, excuse me! Can I… please!” you cried out trying to push through.

 

You looked back up to the stage but Connor was gone. God damn it. Why couldn’t he have a phone. Then you could call him. You don’t have technology that allowed calling his brain via your brain. God damn it. So much tech but no phone.

 

“(Y/N)!”

 

It was Connor. Everything around you seemed to slow down and you saw him outside the crowd, looking at you. He stretched his hand out towards you. You pushed through the crowd and finally grabbed his hand. With surprising strength he pulled you out right into him.

“Connor! I was so worried! What happened! I saw you with all those androids! Just… what happened while I was gone!” you rambled out.

 

But Connor didn’t answer. He just looked at your eyes and had the biggest smile on his face.

 

So he truly became Deviant. You couldn’t help but smile at him as well.

 

Connor slowly put his hand at your cheek. So gently, like his touch could hurt you.

 

“I’m so happy you are okay.” he finally said.

 

You leaned into his touch, staring into his beautiful brown eyes and you just couldn’t help yourself but slowly lean up towards him.

Your heart begun to flutter when you noticed him leaning down towards you, gently brushing his lips against yours, kissing you.

 

When you broke off from the kiss, Connor looked so relieved. It looked like suddenly all the weight on his shoulders just disappeared “I… I love you (Y/N)” You never saw him so happy. So relieved. So…himself.

 

As an answer you just couldn’t help yourself but pull him down again for another kiss.


	5. Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice relaxing evening with Connor for a little fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No gender specific pronounces
> 
> Original note: Something short but hopefully fluffy
> 
> I hope it’s what you wanted? I’m always open to redo something if you are really not happy with it!

“My body is killing me!” you moaned as you belly flopped on your coach. You just got home from a horrifying day at your job. Your body hurt, you were hungry and ready to pass out right then and there. In fact you were considering doing that right now. Just closing your eyes and let the sweet darkness take over for the night.

 

But then you felt some weight shift on the couch. You didn’t need to open your eyes to know who it was.

“Hello, Connor” your voice was muffled by the fabric of the couch.

 

Connor chuckled, which he rarely did, so you finally rolled around to see him sitting next to your head with a loving smile.

“You seem stressed.” Connor noted.

 

Sighing you finally sat up and cuddled up to Connor “Mhm, work sucked today.”

 

“Oh, really?” he asked and pecked your forehead.

 

Cuddled up to Connor you were ready to close your eyes and finally fall asleep but no, Connor stood up. You had to admit you were slightly annoyed by that. Second time he basically pulled you away from sleep.

 

“Come on, I’ll cook you something up.” He said as he walked towards the kitchen. While you were hungry you were rather looking for sleep right now.

 

“Don’t bother. I’m not that hungry.”

 

Connor was now standing between the living room and the kitchen, looking around. Knowing him he was scanning the room and looking for whatever he could do and throw at you to do. Well not throw, but he hated doing nothing and he loved doing things with you.

 

You looked at Connor, trying to figure out what he was going to do next. To your delight he walked back to the couch and sat down next to you, giving you the chance to cuddle up against him again. He was still thinking you saw it in his eyes but at least he decided to think while sitting next you.

 

With a content smile you nuzzled your face against his chest, hearing his mechanical heart beat.

 

Just listening to the rhythmic beat and relaxing.

 

Connor looked down at you. His brown eyes looking at yours. His signature smile appearing on his face.

 

You loved this adorable dork so much. He was still learning what it means to be…alive and free but this made the time with him even more entertaining and lovely. After all emotions and human behavior is confusing and in a way you were always learning with him a little bit.

 

Though right now Connor was laying his arm around you, softly rubbing circles in your side.

 

After this day you really appreciated this time. Just peacefully sitting on the couch no loud noises. No one to boss you around. Just you and Connor.

 

That’s when your lovely boyfriend softly pushed your chin up and gave you a sweet but passionate kiss. Using his other arm to press you against his chest.

 

When his kisses slowly trailed down to your neck you had to stop him “Connor, please stop I’m honestly way too tired.” you explain.

 

Connor stopped and you swear he was pouting. You didn’t even know he could do that.

 

You couldn’t help but chuckle to which Connor furrowed his eyebrows “I just want to help you relax.”

 

Rolling your eyes scooted over “Well, my feet do hurt, you know.”


	6. Time - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader realizes they will continue to age while Connor is basically immortal. With heavy heart they decided do something about it or rather try to protect Connor from more pain in the future if possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only two part chapter in this one shot collection  
> No specific gender pronounces 
> 
> Original note: Something fluffy with angst for the nice anon! I hope you’ll like it! c: 
> 
> Reader realizes that they are gonna continue to age while Connor will stay how he is and they make a decision to break up while still loving him.

You had to laugh as Connor had to stop again just to ask another person to pet their dog. Now, that he has finally embraced his deviancy he seemed to do really well. He showed more interests in things. Especially dogs and apparently you.

 

You don’t know how it happened but you remember seeing Connor with a big smile in front of you. Like he had finally found what he was looking for and in the next moment he kissed you. Since then on you both became inseparable. Whenever you both had the chance you would spend time together. Be it just watching TV and cuddling or even traveling. He really like to experience his new found freedom.

Being with Connor made you happy. It’s as only now you have realized something was amiss and you found it with him.

 

You loved his question he had about you and the world. You loved answering them. He loved being with you and experiencing emotions freely. He loved asking you what these feeling meant and talking with you about it.

 

You remember coming home one day only to meet Connor in front of your door. He had a cheeky grin on his face and told you that Hank apparently allowed Connor to take Sumo on walks whenever he felt like it, so he visited you because he wanted to go on a walk with his two favorite beings. Sumo and you.

His cute love for dogs almost made you buy him a puppy yourself, if you actually had the time to look for one discreetly since Connor seemed to be around you all the time. Which you, of course didn’t mind.

 

“So, how’s been work?” you asked Connor as you gently cuddled up to him on the sofa. Connor looked down at you and gave you a little peck before he answered “Oh, good! Hank and I are solving cases after cases which seems to make Gavin a bit angry.” Connor let out a chuckle.

 

Connor told you a lot about this Gavin and how he calls him alwasays Gavin as a form to not pay respect which of course he would. Connor can be petty in the most subtle way. Another quirk you loved about him, you had to admit.

 

“Oh, talking about work!” Connor suddenly exclaimed “I managed to take a day off for your birthday, (Y/N).” Connor smiled.

“Oh, my birthday! Right… I totally forgot.” you admitted and forced a laugh out.

Connor seemed to think for a moment “Well I thought I could take you for the day out and have some fun.”

You raised your eyebrow “Your definition of fun is just taking Sumo out.”

Connor laughed and shook his head and continued to tell you all the things he would love to try out with you.

 

Truth be told you did not forget your birthday. How could you it was on your mind for weeks. It reminded you of the inevitable. You are aging while Connor is not.

Connor will watch you how more wrinkles will appear on your skin over time. How your hair color will change to a grey and white. While he will still be the Connor you know now. The Connor he will always be.

 

This made for some sleepless nights. You knew Connor loved you with every fiber of his being. So do you. You love him so much. The world is a dark and a sad place and Connor managed to brighten it up. But the thought that one day you will die while he stays here? That just felt wrong. It hurt you. If you could you would love to stay with him forever, but humans are different. Humans are fragile machines that break down too easily.

And the only solution to that problem you found hurt so much. So, so much. But you knew it was the best for him. It would be the best if he found another Android like him and not a Human like yourself. And for this happiness, his happiness, you have to break your both hearts.

 

It was almost midnight. You were outside walking along a river, outside of the city, when suddenly someone tapped you on the shoulder. Bewildered you turned around only to find Connor.

 

“What are you doing here, (Y/N)?” Connor greeted you with a loving kiss.

 

You gulped. You were outside because you needed to think.

Connor noticed how troubled you looked and laid both his hands on each of your shoulders. Worry were filled in his eyes.

 

You shook your head “I was just thinking and walking. The question is though what are you doing here? It’s quite far out of the city.”

 

“Oh, Lieutenant and I were on a case. Took a bit longer than expected, then I saw you.” Connor explained.

 

You nodded, still deep in thought.

 

Connor turned his head to the side and looked at you like he was trying to read your thoughts. So right then and now you decided that it was the best time.

You slowly took his hands from your shoulders and took a deep breath.

 

The words you were about to say ran ten thousand time through your head but it was just so hard to get them out and not immediately begin to cry.

 

Connor wanted to do something, you could see it in his eyes but he was worried, scared and just plainly didn’t know what to do and you knew he hated that.

 

So you begun slowly “Connor you know I love you but…”

 

“But what?” he interrupted you. His voice now shaking, just like yours.

 

“I’m a Human.“ you continued.

 

Connor shook his head not understanding where this was going. So you just kept going.

“I am a Human. I get older and older and one day I will die.”

 

“Y-Yes, but that is not today.” Connor stammered, probably now knowing where this was going.

 

“Connor what I’m saying is. I’m breaking up, I just can’t do this.” Now the tears were flowing. You heart was in physical pain. You couldn’t look Connor in his, oh so cute, brown eyes.

 

“ (Y/N) I… I love you… I don’t understand why…”

 

“Please, just accept it. It hurts already. It is the decision I made.” you were now almost screaming. Still staring at the ground.

 

Connor took your face in his hands and forced you to look him in the eyes “You can’t… I love you… This is something we can… (Y/N) please.” Tears were streaming down his face. Something you have never seen with him. It broke your heart even more.

 

You gritted your teeth, smacked his hands away and turned around “Please… Connor. It is my decision.”

 

Connor laid his hand on your shoulder, turned you around an gave you a passionate, loving kiss, which you couldn’t help but return. When you broke of the kiss for air, you slowly took a few steps back “Goodbye, Connor.” and with that you just ran away. Tears streaming down your face.

 

You heard Connor yell your name but you just continued to run. This was the best for him. He won’t see it now, but in the future he will.

 

This day Connor remembers as the day his love of his life took off with his heart, leaving back just but a machine.


	7. Time - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor can't understand the Reader's decision and talks to them again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This uses female pronounces for the reader at one point but since in the other chapters and esp in part 1 of this the reader was gender neutral so I'm thinking about changing that and just make sure all of the chapters are gender neutral but hey I'll see. 
> 
> Original note: So people wanted a contuation from Time which ended of course angsty and when people asked me to write a fluffy ending for it I just couldn’t say no because I’m a sucker for stuff like this. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it

Hank put the keys into the door, unlocking it and expecting Sumo to at least acknowledge him by looking who just opened the door. Not like anybody else but Hank has got the key to his house but still.

 

No Sumo though.

 

Hank nodded, knowing exactly why that was. He just had to walk to the left and look into his living room to see Connor cuddled up with his dog.

 

“You didn’t even fucking move since I left.” Hank complained. Taking care of Connor sometimes really felt like he was babysitting him rather than looking out for him.

 

Connor just stared at Hank for a few moments before he tried to explain himself “Well, I didn’t have to do anything. Nor do I have to get up to eat. I had no reason to.”

 

Letting out an annoyed sigh Hank put his jacket away and sat sown on a sofa in front of the Android. It’s been almost a week now since you broke up with him and left him standing in the middle of the night. Not knowing what he was supposed to do now he went to Hank in hope of consultation. He in return said that he had no idea about anything love related.

 

“I swear to god if Androids could get drunk I bet you would be drunk as shit right now. I’ve met enough love struck fools to know that.” Hank noted.

Connor didn’t say anything. He just held Sumo in harms who in return seemed very happy with it.

 

“For fucks sake, Connor. I’m not gonna let you stay here any longer if you continue moping around like that.” Hank yelled and got up to grab a beer from his fridge. He wasn’t angry at Connor not at all actually, he was worried for him but he also couldn’t deal with a sad Connor who refused to talk with him.

 

Hank opened the beer bottle and sat back down in the living room. Taking a swig from it he leaned forward resting his arms on his knees “So, uh, have you tried to talking with her?”

 

Connor nodded “Wouldn’t talk to me though.” he then finally let Sumo go who jumped off the sofa and laid down on the ground next to the TV.

“I just don’t get it…”

 

Hank couldn’t help but sneer “Yeah, Emotions are weird right? It’s the reason why we do stupid stuff all the time.”

 

“I don’t know what to do and I hate it.” Connor admitted.

 

“If you ask me, you gotta continue trying. I think she is just as sad as you. Her emotions just made her blind.” Hank leaned back in the chair. He furrowed his brows “This was the most cliche and cheesy thing I have ever said.”

 

Connor looked at Sumo then back to Hank “Can I take your car?”

 

The Lieutenant sighed but nodded “It’s not like I’m planning to drive anyway.”

 

Connor immediately got up and walked towards the door but before he walked out of the house he turned one last time around “Hank, thank you. This is all very confusing.”

Hank just waved it off “And it probably will stay like that. But that is what it means to be alive, I guess.”

 

The drive didn’t take long but it did begun raining halfway through.

 

Connor got out of the car and knocked on your door. Nothing happened. So Connor rung the bell. Nothing happened. Your car was there and the lights where still on. He knew you were there you just didn’t want to open the door.

 

Just as Connor was thinking about what to do next you did finally open the door to Connor’s utter surprise.

 

Connor stood in the rain, a few hair strands glued to his face by the rain water. He had a somber look on his face which just broke you inside a little more.

You wanted to take him in your arms and just hold him. The last week was horrible. You missed this goofy Android just appearing at your home just to cuddle with you. You missed his smile whenever he told you about all the new things he learned or experienced.

But the thought that you will die while he will stay alive just, you just couldn’t do it to him.

 

“Please, go.” you stammered. Your voice shaky.

 

Connor just slowly shook his head “No, not this time. Please, just listen to me.”

 

You couldn’t say anything. Tears were slowly welling up. Before you realized it yourself, you nodded and Connor seemed relieved.

 

“(Y/N), I love you.” he begun.

 

“I… I can’t.”

 

“When I became Deviant. I realized a few things. Not only that I actually do have a choice. That I can do what I think is right. That I am someone but that’s not the only thing. My mind clicked and it went immediately to you. All the time where I said that Deviants needed to be stopped since they are dangerous to humans, it was of course my programming speaking to a degree but after meeting you my reasoning changed from keeping humans safe to keep you safe.” Connor was now looking directly into your eyes. Taking a step towards you.

 

“In a way I think you might be responsible for the me that stands in front of you now.” he chuckled.

 

Now the tears begun streaming down your cheeks. You loved this man so much. So, so much.

 

“(Y/N) now believe me that I love you. I love you so much it hurts and I can’t even feel pain. I want to stay with you. Til the end. No matter what. No matter who dies first, no matter what happened. I know that I will love you forever and ever. I just want to spent my time with you. Because of you I feel all the wonderful emotions and I’m addicted to it.”

 

Shaking you slowly put your hand on Connor’s cheek, wiping away a few tears of his with your thumb “Connor, I love you so much. I just don’t want you to be sad. I just can’t bear the thought of me dying and you being left behind.”

 

Connor put his hand over yours “By taking the time we have together away? No, that is what makes me sad and besides… we talk like you will die in like a few years but we know that’s not true. You are worrying about stuff that that is far off and… you want to know something about Androids? What you would call our battery is finite too. We Androids don’t live forever too.”

 

Now you couldn’t hold yourself together anymore and just begun to sob “I’m such an idiot.” you cried and pressed yourself against him. Connor immediately put his arms around you, rubbing your back soothingly.

 

“I will stay with you forever. The thought of you dying without me nearby you, breaks me. But until that let’s enjoy life together, okay?”

 

You looked up into Connor’s face. Your eyes still glassy from all the tears, which were still running down your cheeks “I’ve missed you so much. I love you so much. I want to enjoy life with you.”

 

With a smile Connor put one of his arms under your legs and carried your crying and shaking form in your living room. He put you down on the sofa and sat down next to you. Holding you close to him.

 

“You scared me so much.” he whispered.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

Connor looked lovingly in your eyes and then pressed a gentle kiss on your lips.

When you broke off you immediately went back in for another kiss this time a bit more passionate and needy.

 

“(Y/N)?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you so god damn much. Never do that again.”


	8. Happiness is a difficult thing but you make it easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal work day for the Reader. Well as normal how it gets when your job is to solve murders involving androids while also working with one. Did I mention this murder happens at a strip club? So you know an average day as a detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should be gender neutral
> 
> Original note: I started writing this because I was feeling a bit down and tried to cheer myself up. I hope it cheers someone else up too? I really hope so
> 
> I changed the setting a bit. They are investigating the Murder case in the Eden Club but it’s during the morning, I hope you don’t mind. 
> 
> Basically it’s the Eden Club mission but with reader. 
> 
> 4200 words guys, so just be warned. I still need to look over it but I really needed to get it out lmao

When you woke up you knew it would be a shitty day. It felt like there were weights on the blanket, making it difficult to move it away from you, so you just didn’t. It’s not like you had anything important to do at work. Just some paperwork. Gotta file away a few past cases.

 

You turned to the side and took a look on your phone. Six in the morning. You still had quiet some time before getting up. The question is if you actually will later on. Yeah, you could already hear Fowler screaming at you that one asshole that never comes punctual to work is enough and that he doesn’t need two Hanks.

It sounded harsh sure but you knew he had to be like that. After all he was your boss and he needed you to be there. He would always put you on cases that needed a bit more humanity. Meaning he put you on cases because you were apparently amazing handling others. Kind of ironic in a way.

 

You wanted to move back and just close your eyes and fall back asleep but you heard your phone ringing. Annoyed you took a look at the bright screen. Hank sent you a message. That’s something rare.

 

“Don’t forget that Fowler sent us both on the same case. I expect you to get your ass up in time.”

 

Okay, you had to chuckle at that. Hank was the only one probably who had the same problems in the morning so sometimes when it was important you would help each other up or generally help each other to get through the day. And he reminded you of things you needed to remember. Like the fact you were actually assigned on a case and today wouldn’t be just a paperwork day. Huh.

 

“How come you are awake already?” you texted back and slowly pushed the blanket away with your legs. You took a few deep breaths before finally sitting up and swinging your legs to the side on the ground.

 

Your phone rung again “Connor was so nice to wake me up.”

 

You could practically feel the annoyance radiating of the response. Ah Connor was something different. They sent Connor to help Hank with the Deviant cases and at first Hank hated everything about it. Not only didn’t he really want to solve some cases involving Androids but he also got paired up with one and everyone in the precinct knew he hated Androids. Though you were probably the only one knowing why. He told you once after a few beer.

 

You yourself only had a few interactions with the Android and you had to admit. He was quite charming in his own way. It was clear that all his interactions with others were strongly reliant on programming meaning that he acted very much like a robot with other humans. This probably didn’t make it easier for Hank. You almost thought this was endearing, especially when you noticed that he seemed to learn how to communicate better.

 

He took his time to find out some stuff about Hank to start small talk which didn’t end that great but he at least tried. This made him weirdly human. Ironic.

 

After what felt ages you finally stood up and walked over to your closet only to put on some comfortable clothing for the job. You didn’t need to impress anybody, though that didn’t stop Gavin to flirt around with you but he literally flirted with almost everybody. Not like you cared either way. He was an idiot and often incredibly blinded by his own opinion. A true prick you might as well say.

 

“Now to breakfast.” you mumbled to yourself. Your body didn’t real show any signs of hunger but you knew you had to eat or you would either end up eating nothing all day or eating all the candy you could find.

 

You made yourself just some toast, ate it and then continued to freshen up in the bathroom. Self care was hard but it was important. Otherwise you knew you would sink way more down. Happiness was a difficult thing.

 

You still had some time left before you had to drive to work so you sat down in front of the TV and watched everything News related. Of course they were talking about the Deviant cases and even about the fact that CyberLife sent the Police an Android to help. Word spread fast, eh? Didn’t surprise you though.

 

When it was time you took your jacket and everything else you needed and drove off to work. You were actually quite proud of yourself for the fact that you managed to be punctual. Though the same couldn’t be said about Hank. How could he be late when he even had Connor with him? You didn’t know. Though you were sure you would hear all about it once he’ll be here.

 

At your desk you begun to file away the first case. Putting all the important information together and everything else that happened.

 

It didn’t take long for Hank to arrive, luckily for you. He sat down at his Desk, Connor at the desk in front of him. You stood up and sat down on the side of Hank’s desk.

Hank had big circles under his eyes so he either couldn’t sleep or had some fun with his drinks again you figured.

 

“So, where are we going today?” you asked the two.

 

Hank looked at Connor who in return took a second to understand that he wanted him to explain what you all will do “We are going to a Club called Eden.”

 

You squinted your eyes “Guys, really? Shouldn’t this just be a thing between you two?” you joked, knowing fully well that Eden Club a Sex Club is.

 

Hank rolled his eyes “Haha, very funny. We are just looking for something that catches our eyes here and then we go to the Club. Somebody got murdered.”

“We want to see if maybe there were other Deviant cases around this area and see if something connects, also we needed to get you.” Connor explained calmly.

 

You nodded “Alright boys.”

 

“Well, I think we can go Lieutenant. I already scanned all the cases and found nothing interesting.” Connor suddenly exclaimed.

 

Hank opened his mouth to ask how he was so fast but then seemed to remember that he is an Android build for work like this. So, he waved it off, stood up, grabbed his jacket and made his way towards the exit.

 

When you and Connor didn’t immediately follow he him he turned around “What are you waiting for?”

 

The drive wasn’t long but still a bit uncomfortable. Couldn’t shake off the fact that you are driving to a Sex Club with two socially awkward guys. They are totally gonna make you do all the talking. Just great.

 

The Club was cleaner than you expected. Though you didn’t feel comfortable. Connor looked around and really seemed lost. Hank was talking to another police officer to get some more details while you were busy making sure Connor wasn’t wandering off. He sometimes felt more like a toddler who was experiencing the world for the first time.

 

That was when Hank opened the door to the crime scene. Connor immediately walked over and followed him.

Oh, and of course Reed was there as well. Just your luck.

 

You put on your sweetest smile and walked in, trying your best to ignore that god awful Prick.

 

“Oh, look! (L/N) is here too! I always imagined our first date somewhere else.” Reed joked. God, if you just could punch him. Break his nose. Just, show him that you are not some small little gentle rose.

Hank got your back though.

 

“Fucking leave it, Reed. If we knew you are an avid Patron here we would have gotten over here later.”

 

“But Lieutenant we have to be here as early as possible or the Culprit can leave-” Connor begun but you laid your hand on his shoulder to stop him “It was a joke, Connor.”

“Oh.”

 

Reed moved his jaw around, he wanted to say something. You could feel his hate just radiating off but instead he turned to his colleagues “We should leave, it’s smelling of booze in here.” And everyone left, well you three stayed.

 

Hank and you begun looking around. A dead man in bed, looked strangled from the markings on his neck. An Android laying on the ground, blue blood dripping down her nose. Connor kneeling next to her and licking the blue blood. Of course.

 

“Hey, hey, hey! Ah, Connor! You are so disgusting!” Hank yelled.

 

You closed your eye, shaking your head “This…is a thing, huh?”

 

Connor ignored the comments “I think I could activate her again. She could then tell us what happened but she will only stay activated for a short amount of time.”

 

“It’s worth a try.” you encouraged him.

 

Connor turned back around, opening up a compartment on her stomach and connecting some cables. The Android on the ground suddenly opened her eyes, pushed Connor away and crawled towards the wall opposite of him.

 

Connor immediately walked over, making calm hand movements “Hey, everything is alright.”

 

“Is he dead?” The female Android asked.

 

“What happened here?” Connor insisted.

 

The Android closed her eyes, seemingly trying to order her thoughts “I… He begun hitting me. Again and again.”

 

You knelt down next to Connor and tried to look as reassuringly as possible “Did you defend yourself? Did you kill him?”

 

The Android shook her head “No… No, I didn’t kill him.”

 

“Was someone else here?” Connor now asked more aggressively.

 

“He… He wanted to play with two girls. That’s what he said!” she stuttered.

 

“Where did she go?” you asked this time but before she could say anything, her stare became empty. Her LED stopped glowing and there was no movement.

 

“So there was another Android.” Hank thought out loud. 

 

Connor stood back up “If we want to find her we have to hurry.”

Hank nodded and walked out the room “I’m gonna talk to the owner. You two try to find something useful.”

 

Well this case took an interesting turn. Well you knew that a Deviant probably killed this man from the beginning but you didn’t expect to get information by Connor reactivating a basically dead Android.

 

You had no idea what to do now. Should you find humans and ask them?

Well Connor seemed like he had a plan because he straight went to an Android opposite of the room where the murder happened.

What you wouldn’t give to know what went through this head of his. You couldn’t lie. You kinda wanted to know what he thought of this place.

 

You passed the dancing Androids and followed Connor to an Android in a display…tube.

 

He looked at the side of the tube and pressed his hand against the display but the machine informed him that he does not have finger prints.

 

“Connor, this is really not the time!” you told him.

Connor looked confused over to you and pointed back to the Android “Can you buy her?”

 

You blinked a few times, did you hear right?

“Er, Connor I don’t… why? Connor please. If you are becoming Deviant please not like this.”

 

Connor shook his head “No, I think she might have seen the Deviant. Please. Just trust me.”

 

“God damn it, Fowler will have some questions.” you muttered and pressed your hand against the display. This god damn Android will be the death of you someday.

 

“Also, I self test regularly. I am not becoming Deviant.”

You just nodded to acknowledge this.

 

“I leave you two alone for one second and you buy an Android at a Sex club?” Hank appeared out of nowhere.

You sighed and pressed the last few digits in. God damn this case.

 

The tube opened up and the female Android strutted out. She slowly laid her hands on your shoulders, tracing your collar bones. You slowly took a sharp breath in and pushed her hands away from yourself.

“Connor said that she might have seen the culprit.” you informed Hank and walked over to him. Basically trying to hide behind him. When you applied for this job you did most certainly not sign up for this.

“And we need to hurry in a few minutes their memory will be reset and they can’t help us anymore” Connor then added.

 

Hank’s shoulders fell down a little as if he was so done with Connor but also nothing he didn’t expect.

Said Android walked over to the female one and grabbed her arm. Removing the skin on his arm and hers in the process. He begun to violently blink and then suddenly turned around to you two “I know where she went. Follow me.”

 

And here begun the wild goose chase. Connor walked around from one Android to the next. Keeping you and Hank busy with basically buying more Androids so he could touch them for a second. For some weird reason though, you and Hank couldn’t help but smile at this absurdity. This sure was different than your usual murder case.

 

At one point Connor looked frantically around only to walk up to a maintenance Android and check his memory. It seemed he found what he was looking for because he turned to you both “Follow me.” he said and opened some door with the words “Staff Only”.

 

You felt your body tense up. Almost like it was premonition. Like something bad will happen.

 

But still, you followed Hank and Connor into some sort of maintenance room. There were a few groups of Androids that were just standing around something that looked almost like a workshop. It was sort of a surreal moment.

Damn it, why do Androids look and act so much like humans? It really confused your brain form time to time. How can anybody just treat them as machine without a second thought?

 

“I’m sure the Deviant still must be here.” Connor pulled you right back out of your thoughts. This god damn Android wasn’t helping either. Even if Connor would never admit it you were able to sometimes spot something like a personality with him that probably didn’t originated from his programming. You are sure. Well, you think. Maybe.

His programming dictates him to follow only his mission so why would he take his time trying to get friendly with Hank?

 

“(Y/N)! Stop standing around and help looking for that blue haired Traci!” Hank yelled out to you. You really wanted to get back at him but right now, he was right. Finding that Traci was more important than some friendly bickering.

 

Connor and Hank were slowly looking around every nook and cranny. Not moving too fast. Being cautious. You got it. You can do that too.

So you begun looking around the room. Figuring that it would be the smartest move here to just hide between the Androids you begun looking at the groups. One by one.

 

Then you looked at the last group of Androids. Between all the Androids you saw her. At first you didn’t realize but the blue between all the natural colors made you take another look.

 

Just when you wanted to inform the others of your finding a different Android, not the blue haired one but a Traci with short rust-brown hair, shoved you onto the ground. On the way down you yelped and somehow managed to throw some tools, that were lying around, away too.

 

The brown haired Traci ran past you but Connor reached her before she could get away.

 

You scrambled back up again, frantically looking for the other Traci. You saw her fighting with Hank who tried to make sure she couldn’t run away. Connor could deal alone, but Hank could need some help. So you ran towards the blue haired Traci and grabbed her arms, tryin to pull her off Hank.

 

The Traci was faster though and slammed her elbow into your nose. The blow knocked you away a few feet, mostly out of shock “Fuck!” Your vision a little bit blurry now and you were sure there was blood running down your nose.

 

Even though your body still hasn’t really recovered from the blow you ran towards the Traci who was now pressing Hank on some sort of Workbench.

This time you put your arm around her waist and pulled her off with all of your strength.

 

“Stay down! For your own good!” you ordered and then you heard a lout crash. Looking back you saw Connor and the other Traci laying on the ground outside in the snow.

 

You knew Connor was more than able to handle this situation. Connor was literally built for this and yet you caught yourself yelling his name. Worried that something might have happened to him.

 

The Traci you just fought off Hank took the chance and ran towards the other two who were currently trying to get off the ground.

The blue haired Traci helped the other one up, holding her hand firmly in hers.

 

While you were just staring at how the Tracis seemingly held some sort of affection to each other which sparked some doubt in you,Hank ran past you with his gun, trying to get the Tracis away from Connor so he could finally stand up.

The two though just grabbed the Lieutenant and slammed him against a wall, resulting in his gun to fall to ground and slide away.

 

The two saw their chance and immediately ran down the alleyway but Connor was able to keep up. You on the other hand ran towards Hank to help him up and make sure he was okay, which in fact he was.

 

When you and Hank turned to Connor and the Tracis you saw him with Hank’s gun in his hands.

 

You felt your breathing hitch. Just waiting for the loud explosion to ring off.

 

But nothing happened.

 

And then you looked at the Tracis faces. They both were afraid. They looked desperate. Desperate to survive and it made you wish that Connor wouldn’t pull the trigger.

 

He clearly had the perfect chance to just shoot but instead the short haired Traci managed to kick him in the face.

 

Connor stood back up and just stared at the Tracis. The blue haired one stepped up and begun talking.

“When that man broke the other Traci… I knew I was next. I was so scared… I begged him to stop but he wouldn’t! And so I put my hand s around his throat and I just squeezed…until he stopped moving. I didn’t want to kill him! I just wanted to get back to the one I love.” the other Traci walked over and grabbed her hand “I just wanted to hold her in my arms. Forget about the humans. Their smell of sweat and their dirty words.”

The short haired Traci squeezed her hand “Come one… let’s go.”

And they just walked over to the fence. Climbing over it and ran away. All while Connor just watched.

 

Hank and you walked over to Connor. His LED was a bright yellow indicating that he himself was probably not understanding why he did that.

 

As you begun calming down from all of this, you finally noticed the taste of blood. Your nose was still bleeding. Cursing you pressed you hand against your nose, hoping that nothing will drip on your clothes.

 

It was then when Connor turned around and looked at you and Hank. You saw in his eyes how troubled he was and yet when he looked at you he seemingly returned to reality, taking a few steps towards you. Was he worried?

 

Hank looked at Connor with an expression that just showed whatever he was suspecting seemed to be confirmed. He slowly nodded “I think you did the right thing.” but Connor did not listen.

He was concentrating on you which if you were completely honest a bit embarrassing.

You understood that it was probably just out of his curiosity or because he wanted to help somehow.

 

“Maybe we should go back to the precinct.” you spoke. Your voice muffled by your own hands.

 

Hank sighed “Ah shit. We need to find you some tissues or something, I don’t want your blood in my car.” which earned him a death glare from you. After all you were only bleeding because you tried to help him.

 

“I’m gonna ask for some tissues…or something. You guys wait here.” Hank said and started to walk away.

 

Annoyed you sat down on the platform that lead back inside, still holding your nose. Connor stayed by your side. He sat down next to you. He still seemed a bit shaken up. You wanted to reassure him but you had other problems right now.

 

“Detective (L/N)?” he suddenly asked.

 

You turned your gaze towards him, wondering what he wanted to say now.

 

“Can I take a look at your nose? Just looking if it’s broken?”

 

“Sure. Didn’t know you were able to do that but sure.” you answered and slowly let your now bloody hands fall to your side.

 

Connor gently put his hands on the side of your head, turning it around so he had a better look at it. He then slowly traced your cheeks along to your nose and touched it here and there. While the touches were feather light you still flinched now and then.

 

“I am not a medical Android but from what I can tell it looks like your nose might be broken. I suggest that we go so we can get you medical treatment.” he explained.

 

“Oh, great. They probably have to realign it, don’t they?”

 

Connor just nodded.

 

“Can’t I just get it behind me, like right now? You are so high tech I bet you could do it too.”

 

This seemingly took Connor by surprise “I’m… While I could do something like this, it would hurt immensely since we have no way to relief the pain right now. Also there is no guarantee that I will be successful.”

 

You sighed, you really wanted your nose to stop bleeding and you’re not gonna lie, you hated going to a Doctor just for that. Why going away and wait til a Doctor finishes the job when you have an Android here who could probably relief you from your pain right now.

 

“Connor just do it. If anything goes wrong we can still go to doctor.”

 

Connor wanted to protest but you pointed at your bleeding nose “I have no time for this.”

 

You swear if Androids would breath, Connor would be sighing right now.

He put one of his hands at the back of your head, the other on your nose. Without warning you suddenly felt the bones in your nose move and a wave of pain washed over you.

 

“Holy shit!” you screamed out in pain.

Tears were welling up in your eyes and a headache appeared.

 

But as soon as it appeared, it was just as fast almost fully gone. You wiped your own tears away and then noticed that you were finally able to breath through your nose again.

 

“Everything alright?” Connor asked as he put his hand under your chin so he could push your head towards him. He wanted to get a look at your nose. You knew that but you couldn’t help but to blush. Maybe it was still because of the nose bleed, which by the way seemed to slowly stop.

 

You suddenly heard footsteps. It was Hank who had a few tissues in his hand. He pointed them in front of your face.

You took them gladly and begun cleaning up your face. While you cleaned up you finally noticed a few blood stains on your clothes.

God damn it. This will be annoying to get out.

 

“I’m alright. Thanks, Connor.” you finally answered him.

 

Hank sat down next to you two. He let out a chuckle “Well this was something.”

 

“I feel like Fowler won’t be so happy though.” you said to which then Connor chimed in with an apology.

“I’m sorry. I let them go.”

 

“Like Hank already said. I think you did the right thing.” you reassured him to which he smiled. At least you swear he was smiling at that comment.

 

Connor was quite peculiar. Since he begun working with Hank your workdays have been always quite interesting. Be it because of all the questions he had or how Connor slowly seemed to learn how to be more human.

 

You know, maybe work isn’t so bad. In fact at the moment it was really fun. Weird, really. At first you thought he would take all the fun parts of the job you had left away from you but rather he introduced new exciting things. 

 

Maybe you should remember that when you wake up. Maybe things will be just a tad bit easier.

 

You looked at Connor who was still smiling at you.

 

You smiled back and chuckled. This was fun.


	9. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's and Reader's first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be gender neutral as well
> 
> Original note: Sorry that it took some time! We had problems with the internet :c
> 
> Anyways the sweet Anon asked for MC’s and Connor’s first kiss! I hope it’s how you imagined! If not feel free to tell me so!

Parking your car you couldn’t help yourself but let out a short and frustrated yell. Everything turned to chaos and it was all your god damn fault! You slammed your hands against your wheel which startled Connor who was sitting next to you.

He clearly wanted to say anything but before he could you already opened the car door and slammed the door shut as soon as you got out.

 

Tears were threatening to fall down your cheeks but you tried to suppress it. Not feeling really up to crying in front of Connor.

 

As you leaned against your car you heard Connor step out the car as well. You were now breathing a bit more violently. You were angry, angry at the world but especially at yourself. All you wanted to do was to catch that Deviant but instead he used you as a hostage so he could run away. If it weren’t for Connor you were sure there would have been a bullet in your head right now.

 

Your eyes were now hurting. You didn’t want to cry. That’s just childish.

 

Connor slowly approached you from the side. You scoffed not because of him but rather because you caught yourself thinking of him more than just a machine. It’s what he said he is, not you. But here he was, taking slow steps towards you. His expression was rather neutral and yet you could see in his eyes, something akin to sympathy. Here are those thoughts again. Connor couldn’t feel sympathy and even if he could, not for a human.

 

Your shoulders begun shaking. No, you will stay strong!

 

No matter what situation, as soon as Connor was there you noticed that you were more relaxed. Be it in a tense situation during an interrogation or just when you are stressed because of work. And all it took was for him just to be there. It was just comforting.

 

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). I should have been faster.” Connor broke the silence.

 

If it weren’t for you he would have got him. Fowler would be happy and Gavin couldn’t tell you that you fucked up.

 

“It’s my fault.” you managed to say. It took some self control but you managed to say it without any wavering of your voice.

 

Biting the inside of your mouth you tried to control your feelings but instead your body begun shaking. Grinding your teeth you hugged yourself by putting each of your hands on your own upper arms. And you just grabbed them as hard as you could.

 

All of this shouldn’t affect you so much. It shouldn’t! But why is it? Why can’t it just go away. And why the hell were you so drawn to Connor who looked so lost? He was thinking it’s his fault. It wasn’t.

 

You took a few deep breathes “I’m sorry, Connor. Because of me you weren’t able to follow your mission. You did good.” You wanted to reassure him that he did not fail his mission but it was you. There was more at stake for him than you. After all if he didn’t do his job the people at CyberLife would just disassemble him.

 

“No.” that’s all Connor said.

 

This confused you. You looked back up at Connor, your brows furrowed.

 

“While the Deviant did escape we still managed to get some information earlier.” Connor explained with his ever so calm and matter-of-factly voice.

 

Your eyes glazed over with tears. You saw Connor only in a blur now “But we could have interrogated him! We could have learned what rA9 is! I fucked it up! That’s how it is!”

 

Connor looked at your crying form now, still desperately trying to hold yourself together.

 

Your gaze fell down at your feet again. This was embarrassing.

 

As you were silently crying, tears falling down to the ground you suddenly felt hands gently touching your shoulders. With the touch you felt how your shoulders slowly begun to droop down again. The tenseness in your body disappearing.

 

Connor’s hands slowly going behind your back, pulling you into his chest for a hug.

 

Taking this chance you pressed your face into his chest, resulting in Connor to hold you even closer to him.

 

And there you stood. The Android sent by CyberLife hugging you.

 

After a few moments passed and you finally calmed down a bit, you cautiously put your arms around his torso as well. This was nice. You didn’t want to let go, you didn’t want to go away.

 

As you pressed your cheek against Connor you noticed some faint warmth from him. This made it all the more peaceful.

 

It was just you and Connor. No thoughts of doubt. No thoughts about work. Nothing. Just peace.

 

You heart was beating seemingly through your chest. Maybe Connor could feel your heartbeat against his chest?

 

When you finally managed to look up you saw a what you would describe a serene Connor. It managed to put a big smile back on your face.

Connor smiled back. There was just something in his eyes you couldn’t describe but whatever it was, whatever emotion, it was strong.

 

One of Connor’s hands slowly went up under your chin. You couldn’t believe it but it made your heart flutter even stronger.

 

Your face really heated up when you noticed Connor’s half lidded eyes as he slowly leaned down. Adrenaline went through your body as you in return slowly leaned up towards the Android.

 

The Android.

 

What were you doing?

 

You stopped moving. Connor noticed the sudden change in you and went back up as well. His LED turned suddenly into red.

 

“What am I doing?” you whispered to yourself.

 

Connor’s LED was violently blinking.

 

“I…” Connor was looking for words but just couldn’t find any.

 

Connor let your chin go and moved his arms back to his side. You immediately missed the feeling of his arms around you but… but he is an Android! You told yourself that again and again now. He is an Android.

 

But why was he seemingly as confused as you are? Agh! This made no sense. It just logically made no sense.

 

While you tried to tell you that, this weird warm feeling in your chest grew. Your heart was in conflict with your brain. Oh, no.

 

“I’m sorry, (L/N).” Connor aplogized. Turning back to your last name, huh? That hurt.

 

You knew you were still blushing like crazy and while you weren’t sure if Connor took notice of this fact, you were still embarrassed.

 

Thousand of thoughts went through your head, all conflicting with this wonderful feeling in your chest. This wonderful heart flutter. Something you wanted more of.

 

You breathed out. As if letting all your thoughts and doubts fly away.

 

“It’s alright, Connor.” you said.

 

A bit shaky, you took his hand in yours. What should you do? You didn’t know. But whatever this feeling is in you, you wanted it to stay.

And you saw it in Connor’s eyes! Whatever you saw in them, it had to be some kind of emotion. Even if others say it’s emulated because he is learning, it’s still real for him, right?

 

It’s now or never. Time to find out what to make out of all of this.

 

Taking your other hand you placed it against his cheek, softly making him look at you. At first he looked like the neutral Connor you knew from work but just as this fear crept in your mind, that this was all just crazy, this softness returned to his gaze.

 

Almost painfully slow Connor draped his arms back around you, pressing himself at you.

 

The heart flutter was back. The heat. This strong emotion.

 

You leaned up, hoping that Connor would return this gesture like a few moments ago. It took him a moment but he finally leaned down, closing his eyes in the process.

 

Then he kissed you. Pressing his lips against yours. It was soft and gentle. Obvious that this was something new for him.

 

God, you were addicted to this.

 

You broke off the kiss for air and expected Connor to let you go. His programming to take over. Something like that but no. He held you in his arms. Was he afraid you would go away?

 

Then you saw the big smile on his face. And you wanted to laugh at this. It was adorabe. It was so lovable.

 

“Connor…” you begun but he just put his hand at the back of your head, pulling you back in for another kiss. This time more passionate. More wanting.

 

God… you fell in love with an Android.


	10. Love Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another confession story because I love those

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should be gender neutral as well
> 
> Original note: Ah! this took way too long! I’m sorry I went through a phase in my private life! Ihope you still like what I wrote! I will sit down on the next request right now!   
> If you have questions or requests PM or ask me!

“So what’s the story between you and Connor?” Hank asked out of the blue. He offered to buy you some food from his favorite food truck. Considering he is rarely so charitable you had to take him up on that offer while it stood.

 

Though you did not expect that he would be asking questions like this. Probably the reason why he offered food outside the precinct to begin with.

 

You squinted at Hank as you sipped from your beverage “Did you just get me out of here so you could ask me weird questions?”

 

Hank laughed, so it was true. Sighing you set your beverage back down and shook your head “But to answer your question. I don’t know what to tell you. I don’t mind working with him if that’s what you mean.”

 

Okay, judging by the look Hank gave you that was not he was looking for “Come on (Y/N). I got you out so we could talk as friends.”

 

“Damn it, Hank. Since when did you begun gossiping like that?” chewing on your lip you looked at the food and then back at him “Alright. I like him, okay? He is nice and it’s just really interesting to see how he is getting better at navigating life. Almost makes me proud.” you chuckled.

 

Hank nodded “Yeah, I get that. It’s weird. He has really become family to me… not sure if it’s because he reminds me of Cole.” The last part he muttered under his breath.

 

You never saw this side of Hank. Made you happy that Hank seemed to open up more. Getting rid of his outer cranky old man shell.

 

Thinking back you figured that exchange was what really kicked off these thoughts you had, or rather let them become louder. You always had some sort of feelings for Connor but you mostly ignored it because frankly it wasn’t important at that time. So it stayed at the back of your head.

 

So you had to admit that you were a little bit nervous when you and Connor were out on an evening looking over some river.

 

It was your day off so Connor decided to visit you after he was done with his work and you both later ended up going for a walk. That’s how you ended up here. Looking at the stars that were reflected by the river in front of you both.

 

Those calm moments were really rare nowadays. Time to soak this all in as long as you could.

 

Sighing you leaned against the railing that separated you from the river down below. Connor next to you mirrored you and leaned with his arms against the railing himself.

 

It made you happy to observe how his robot demeanor slowly disappeared and how he scted more and more like a human.

Seeing how he was learning what emotions are and how to cope with them gave you some sort of faith in humanity in general. It looks like emotions is something that comes from experience and if that is true than human could still learn.

 

“You’ve changed a lot.” you suddenly said.

 

Connor shifted next to you “I guess… I guess I did.”

 

“I like it. I’m proud of you, you know that. Life has been weird and will stay weird but I like seeing how you manage to go through it.”

 

You could hear Connor chuckle “Well you and Hank helped me.”

 

You nodded but you chose to stay quiet. Sure, you guys helped him by answering him questions but in the end he had to choose how he handled the new information that was offered to him. All in all you were glad he didn’t grew resentful toward humans considering how Reed acted around him.

 

“Hey, (Y/N).” Connor spoke. His voice softer than usual.

 

Looking at him you saw that there was something on his mind which seemed to bother him a bit, seeing how his LED was yellow “Well, what’s up? Got new questions about human stuff for me?”

 

“In a way, I suppose.” he answered.

 

Okay, that was interesting.

 

“I’ve been thinking about the people around me in general.” he begun, you took the chance to now fully look at him and pay proper attention “and while I would call Hank something like family.” a nervous smile was plastered on his face “I was thinking what you were to me. The obvious thing would be of course to say you are my friend but that didn’t feel right and now I’m thinking.”

 

You had an idea where this was going, resulting in your heart to beat faster. Truth is you have been thinking about that as well, after all.

 

Connor took a few steps away from the railing and was now standing in front of you. You yourself were now leaning with you back against the railing.

 

“It’s something I can’t explain. I just know I don’t feel like our relationship should be described as friendship like there is more. I want to make sure you are safe and I know it’s selfish but I want to spent as much time as I can with you. And from the knowledge I have I think… I think I might love you (Y/N).”

 

Speechless. You were speechless. Now Connor was standing on front of you and he was worried. You could see it in his eyes. He was worried as to what you would say.

Your feelings were clear you were happy as to what he said because you felt the same but you never thought this would be something you could act after. You never thought that Connor would feel emotions like this towards you of all people.

 

So while you knew how you felt and what you wanted to do you just couldn’t find the words for it.

 

Standing there with your mouth agape you just stared at him.

 

Connor seemed to grow more nervous by the second. Taking a sharp breath in you pulled yourself back into reality and just nodded.

“Connor I… I… feel… God damn it.” your face heated up so you pressed your hands against your cheeks in order to cool them down.

 

“I feel the same way!” you closed your eyes and yelled.

 

Opening your eyes up again you saw a relieved Connor. He looked almost stunned. Did he expect that you rejected him?

 

Taking your hands off your face you grabbed his in yours. His eyes locked with yours.

 

“Connor, I feel the same way. I love you too.”

 

With a big smile on his face he pulled you against him “Yeah. I love you (Y/N).”


	11. What happens after death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you die on duty but also know a super genius who built the most advanced robots on the planet as an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> female pronounces (still debating to change this though)
> 
> There is a bit of story behind this. I wanted this to be part 1 of a whole series because i just really liked the idea but never got around to it 
> 
> Original note: Anons said: if you’re still open for requests,, a character who was killed on duty, having to have their consiousness uploaded into an android would be neat. the aspects of transitioning into life like that, assisted by your coworker are interesting, i think., 
> 
> I’m not entirely sure that’s how they meant the request because I spun it way more than it probably needed to but I just couldn’t stop myself and write something a bit more elaborate bc this just gave me such a good idea. I’m on page 8 and still counting so I thought since it’s clearly becoming something bigger I’m just gonna post the first part to get some input while I’m writing on the next! I already started on it but it’s still just a draft so yeh
> 
> Also I’m sorry for not being active the last weeks. I had a lot to take care of before I could seriously sit down again to write but I’m not going into the details bc it’s honestly boring just so you know I’ve figured the most out and can get back to writing! So I would love some input on your part! Tips, request etc!

When you woke up you noticed immediately that something was immensely wrong. For starters when you opened your eyes you were blinded by a bright light combined with a white environment. This was not your bedroom. At first you thought you were in a hospital but when you looked around you noticed that the room was too furnished to be a simple hospital room.

 

There were paintings and other kinds of fancy furniture all around. These art pieces that were scattered all around really gave you a feeling of familiarity but you couldn’t put your finger on it. Mainly because you were too busy figuring some other things out.

 

Your body was different. To be more precise it felt different. You knew your arms and legs were outstretched under a beige blanket but your body felt numb. A slow panic was spreading through you.

 

Where the hell are you and what is happening to your body?

 

Sitting up you took your environment in a second time. The sense of familiarity still present. Now that you were sitting up you took a good look at your body but it seemed normal. The only thing not normal was when you were touching your own skin it felt like there was a blanket in between the touch and your skin. What happened?

 

You wanted to freak out but something in you kept you level headed which you were thankful for at the moment. First you needed to find out where you are. So you threw the blanket away and stood up. Only then did you notice that you were in some white and blue pajamas. Those were not your pajamas.

 

Feeling even more uncomfortable you took a few steps around the room. There was this weird strength to your movements. As you walked around you looked into a few drawers. The most were empty but in one you found a framed article from a newspaper. It was a fairly old interview with Elijah Kamski. In fact you remembered this article. You read that years ago. It was one of the first interviews Kamski ever did.

 

Now why would that be here? Seeing the furniture, the art, the color scheme of the room and then this interview, you had a pretty good idea where you were and it made you angry. But first you wanted to make sure your suspicions are right.

 

Opening the door to your room you walked out in an equally bright hallway. You knew this hallway. Now you pretty much ran towards a door at the end of the hallway knowing it will lead to the lounge where he would probably be.

 

You slammed the door open to see the one and only Elijah Kamski sitting on a couch, watching TV.

 

Truth be told you and Kamski knew each other since you both were children. You both even started the project that later turned to the Androids you see today. He took on the programming while you tried to figure a way to implement it into actual machines. You were always handy with engineering.

You even considered him family at some point.

 

But when your both mentor, an old and sweet man, died he started a new project. He called it the Transfer project. Goal was to basically upload the memories of one person into a machine. There were reasons why you tried to convince Elijah to stop. You knew your mentor didn’t want this, he always considered this to be the big taboo.

But Elijah wouldn’t listen so one day you grabbed your tools and blueprints and left him with his projects. You really tried to stay and make him stop but at one point he just referred to their mentor as a subject which was the final straw for you. Humans were not just experiments to play with to see how far technology could go.

 

Standing there in the door frame, Elijah just looked at you. He had big circles under his eyes. Said eyes were slowly closing and opening like he had trouble to stay awake.

 

“What’s going on? Why am I here? What happened?” you finally asked.

Elijah just nodded slowly and then pointed at the couch he was sitting , signaling to you to sit down which you did. Elijah has turned into a prick over the years but you couldn’t help but be a little worried about him.

 

“What do you remember before coming here?” Elijah asked you.

 

You put your hand against your chin “I think I was on duty. We were chasing someone. I think I got shot in the arm, then I passed out. That… why am I here then? How long was I out? No, what is going on?”

 

Elijah nodded “Yes, you got shot in the arm. The shooter managed to hit an artery of yours. When the paramedics arrived it was too late. You bled out in some alleyway.”

 

“That… That is impossible. I’m still here… how… wait.” your voice gave out, tears were involuntarily rolling down your cheeks. So much was going through your mind that you couldn’t properly build a sentence. Then Elijah just pointed at his right temple.

Following his movements you touched your right temple. There was some sort of smooth ring.

 

“Elijah… how… how could you. I’m… I’m an Android? You made me into an Android?” you croaked out. There was a god damn LED at the side of your head.

 

“I couldn’t let you die” he tried to defend himself.

 

Not knowing better you slapped him “You knew very well how I think about this! I’m…I’m just a copy of my true self now! Hell I bet you have another copy of me on some of your super computers! If I die again will you transfer my memory into another Android?”

 

Elijah put his hand over the place were you slapped him, not looking at you “You don’t get it. I just couldn’t let you die by an Android! It was my fault!”

 

You scoffed “Elijah, I need clothes and I want to go home. Also delete whatever copy of me you have and never talk to me again! I don’t want to see you and hear you ever again.”

 

“You’ve been away for nine months. Everybody thinks you are dead.”

 

“I am dead! I should be dead!” you interrupted him.

 

Elijah ignored this comment and continued “Listen, you don’t have a home anymore to go to.”

 

“Elijah, give me clothes and a way to go to my old precinct. After that I never want to talk to you again.”

 

He nodded and pointed at a Chloe to get over “You heard her. Help her out please.”

 

“Very well. Please follow me.” The Chloe spoke softly and walked off. You following her not even giving Elijah a second glance.

 

Chloe took you to the room were you woke up in and opened a drawer exposing some of your old clothes. Did Elijah get them? Did he expect you to stay here?

 

“Thanks.” you muttered out as you walked towards the drawer.

 

Chloe nodded and was about to leave but you stopped her “One question. What do you think of me? We are… We are Androids right? So do you have an opinion on what he did with…me?”

 

The other Android seemed a bit confused that you would ask her something like this “I cannot say. Though I do know that when Kamski first heard of your death he immediately took action because he saw you as family.”

 

You nodded and turned back around, grabbing clothes to put on. Chloe took this as the sign that she could go which she did.

 

He brought you back because he considered you family, eh? What did that leave you with? Were you still human enough? You had emotions otherwise you wouldn’t have reacted how you did but this could just be emulated? Was this real?

It surprised you how calm you were right now. Was it because of you or because you are an Android?

 

You put on just some jeans, a big sweatshirt and a beanie that you found in between. Before you walked out of the room you made sure that the beanie was covering the LED on the side of your face. Of course you could get rid off the LED but something stopped you. Is it because it’s a reminder that you are in fact not a human anymore? You didn’t know. Wait, where you considered a Deviant? You had to talk to someone. Your friends back at work would help you, right? Even though you changed? Even though you are not human anymore and should be dead?

 

Knowing your way through the mansion you walked towards the lobby of the place. Elijah was waiting for you. Ignoring him you stomped towards the door. As soon as your hand touched the actual door Elijah spoke “People will treat you differently now. You can always stay here (Y/N). I’m just saying that… be careful…”

 

“Thank you, Elijah. Though I have to ask that you please shut up.”

 

Then you left. Outside stood a self driving car. Ready for you. You got in and drove off towards the precinct. The snow didn’t feel the same. You missed it. Though at this point only memories were left of it and in a way there were only memories left of you either.

 

You were holding yourself together pretty well during the drive but once you managed to get back to the precinct it felt so unbelievable. You were afraid. Afraid that your friend will treat you differently. Think of you differently. How they will react. What will happen to you now?

 

Are you officially now just an Android? If so are you considered Deviant and therefore considered a threat?

 

Since you had no real plan on how to get into the precinct in order that you could talk with your friends, you decided to go somewhere else. You knew of a certain food truck a friend of yours frequented either in breaks or after work for a quick bite of some fast food.

It seemed fate finally decided to throw you a bone.

 

While walking towards the food truck you noticed a familiar car. A car you mostly involuntarily spent a lot of time in. The memories made you chuckle, and yet an uneasiness still spread throughout your body. Memories are such a precious thing but now they leave a bitter after taste. The memories you remembered were just copies of the real thing.

 

Standing on the other side of the street you looked over to the tables where your old partner in police force was enjoying his favorite meal. How should you go on? Just walk up to him and say “Hey! Surprise! I’m not dead! Kind of! I’m dead but also I’m here now as an Android!”

 

Hank hated Androids, everyone back in the precinct knew that so whatever you needed to do it needed to be a bit more tactful. Gathering your thoughts you begun formulating a plan in your head while leaning against the wall. As you pulled your beanie back down to make sure your LED was hidden an idea was forming in your head. Seems like the straight forwards way is probably the best course of action, you just needed to be slow and careful with your approach.

 

This whole situation was really nuts. To be honest you wouldn’t have believed this was possible and that this was all real if you actually didn’t work with Kamski back a few years ago and saw how he started the project.

You wanted to do good with what you were working on with that prick Kamski but after the whole ordeal with his Transfer Project you left and pursued a career in the police department where you met Hank Anderson. An old grizzly man who has been a delight to work with. Well not at first but after a few weeks Hank opened more up and you would now even consider Hank a close friend of yours.

 

That’s exactly why you knew you just needed to take all the confidence you got and march on over to him. Admittedly you put a lot of trust in the friendship you and Hank shared hoping that this would save you from an …immediate rejection at least.

 

Your legs almost moved on their own. This strength in your movement was weird. It was just not as you remembered how movement should feel. Do you feel though? As angry as this thought made you, you shoved the feeling into the back of your head. Not the right time to deal with it.

 

Before you fully realized it you stood a few feet in front of Hank who in return slowly put his burger back down in the carton the burger was previously put in. He was visibly confused that some random person was standing in front of him, looking down and not talking.

 

“Can I help you?” he finally asked. Annoyance was clear in his voice, after all you interrupted him eating his food. Also it was maybe a tad bit creepy how you just stood there.

 

Your plan to just slowly reintroduce yourself seemed suddenly really stupid. If you could you would take in a deep breath and finally look him in the eyes but since you don’t need to breath anymore, which was a weird feeling in general but that was something for later to unpack, you just looked up and walked even more towards Hank so he could get a better look at you.

 

Honestly you wanted to cry when you saw Hank staring mouth agape at you but you pulled yourself together.

 

“(Y/N)? How?” Hank croaked out.

 

‘How?’ he asked, eh? To show him 'how’ you pulled your beanie off and showed him your now yellow LED ring. Though this probably offered the thought that you were either always an Android but considering he saw you bleed red blood this was off the table or the other question for him was now if you were the real you which you couldn’t even answer yourself.

 

When Hank suddenly grabbed the edge of the table you talked again “Good morning, Lieutenant. I’m ready to solve some murder cases!”

This was the first thing you said in the first few weeks when you arrived to work after meeting Hank and it annoyed the ever living shit out of him so of course you had to continue this as long as you could.

 

“It’s really you? I saw you dead on the ground in a pool of your own blood! Hell! I’ve been to your funeral! What the ever living fuck is going on (Y/N)!” he cried out.

 

“It’s a long story so … Listen … I did … die. I really did. I remember being shot and falling unconscious and then I suddenly woke up as an Android.” you begun explaining everything to Hank. Absolute everthing. Telling him everything that happened back at Kamski’s place and what you yourself knew of the Transfer Project and where it originated from.

 

After hearing all of that Hank took slow steps towards his car and pointed at it “I… need to sit. Come on, kid.”

He didn’t even wait for affirmation on your part. Following Hank to his car you opened the door to the passenger seat and sat next to Hank down. A wave of nostalgia hitting you. You spent a lot of time in this car when you were on stake outs with Hank.

 

For you those nine months passed without you. It felt like you fell unconscious in that alley way and woke up maybe a few days later and yet you couldn’t help yourself getting a little bit nostalgic.

 

The next minutes you both just sat silently in the car. Silence hung in the air like blanket making everything more awkward than it already was and yet there was nothing you could think of to say. You looked towards Hank who was deep in thought. Sometimes he would shake his head or look over at your for a brief moment.

You were desperately thinking of something to say. Something to take the tension away but nothing came to your mind instead Hank resolved it by turning on his car.

 

Surprised you looked over to Hank awaiting an explanation. Said explanation came after he drove off the parking space “I have someone you need to meet back in the precinct but he is… home already.” There was this bitterness in his voice you couldn’t really decipher the origin of. 

 

“You don’t have a place to stay so until we figure things out so you can stay with me.”

 

“Thank you, Hank” you blurted out.

 

“Of course, don’t sound so surprised.”

 

“Honestly I thought you would somehow reject me? I guess? Seeing how I’m… I’m an Android now and all. I don’t even know what I really am now. What this means for me.”

 

“I hope he will clear some things up maybe.” Hank muttered under his breath before answering you “If everything is true what you told me then that’s enough for me. You are clearly still you. Your body might be different but honestly if you didn’t have that damn LED on your temple I probably would’ve thought you straight up dug yourself out of your grave.”

 

Your grave. Right.

 

“Hank, before we drive to your place I need to see something.”


End file.
